The Prophecy
by Aurora528
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are destined to be together, but it may take a strange girl from the future and a Prophecy for them to realize it. Raikim, maybe Clayxoc and Omixoc
1. Sands of Time

**Aurora528: Well here's a new Raikim story, the idea just popped into my head. Also check out ****'End of all things'**** my other Raikim story. I had this chapter up already, but decided to change it.**

**Raimundo: So what's this one about anyway?**

**Aurora528: Like I'd tell you!**

**Kimiko: But aren't we like the main characters?**

**Amie: Hey, me to!**

**Clay: Who in Sam Hill are you?**

**Aurora528: You'll find out later... Omi how about you do the disclaimer?**

**Omi: Oh yes... What is this disclaimer?**

**Aurora528: Ugh, look I don't own anything got it? Good! Now on with the story.**

**Sands of Time**

A 15 year old girl ran along a dark corridor, glancing back every few seconds.

Her long black hair whipped wildly behind her, green eyes searching the dimly lit hallway. She continued running, hearing the sounds of footsteps not far behind her.

"Give it up girl" a gruff, satanic voice called after her. She growled slightly, wanting to kick his ass, or at least try to. Her parents had taught her how to fight and she was pretty damn good, but that maniac was unstoppable.

She refused to give up, she was determined to stop him, to change the future she had grew up in.

Coming to a stop, she starred up at the large oak doors. She had to stop him, kill him, do what ever was needed to make sure none of this ever happened.

"Amelia" she heard her mothers voice call out to her, but shook her head. It was a trick, she was gone, died trying to save her only daughter. Amelia pushed the doors open, revealing piles and piles of Shen Gong Wu.

She began searching for a specific one, but there were so many.

"It's no use" that voice said again, this time right behind her. She spun around, pure fury written all over her face. There was so much hatred, anger in her eyes.

"If I can't save you, I'll kill you, I swear I will" she promised and he laughed.

Sparks began flying around her finger tips and she thrust her hand forward, electricity soaring towards the man half shrouded in shadows. It hit him square in the chest, but he seemed unaffected. Grinning evilly, he extended his own hand and sent her flying.

She crashed to the ground, landing on a few Wu. Struggling to regain her breath, she sat up.

He was quick, lunging towards her, sword in hand. She knew he was toying with her, if this was a real fight, she'd of been dead after that first blast. Rolling away just in time, she kicked up, knocking him back slightly. His grin never faltered, if anything it grew.

Amelia barely got to her feet when he lunged forward again. She dodged and tried to hit him, but he caught her fist.

Looking into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to save him, bring the old him back. For a second she thought she saw a hint of despair before she felt his blade pierce through her side. Crying out, she was dropped to the ground.

Desperately, she pressed her hand against the wound. She expected him to finish her off, but he stood there, watching. Realizing he wanted her to die slowly, she tried thinking of a way out, but she could barely move.

She laid there, her face pressed into the cold, marble floor. Her life literally passed before her eyes and then she saw her parents.

They looked so happy, wrapped up in eachothers arms.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing them soon" the man laughed, using his sword to move some hair out of her face. She starred up at him, his brown hair, falling into bright green eyes.

Turning away she looked forward and a glint of gold caught her eye. Reaching out, her hand came into contact with an hour glass.

"SANDS OF TIME" She yelled and her vision blurred.

* * *

"RAIMUNDO GET BACK HERE WITH MY PDA" Kimiko screamed, chasing after the brazilian boy, ready to toast his ass.

"I see some things never change" Dojo chuckled, slithering up next to Master Fung. The old monk nodded, smiling slightly while watching his pupil tackle her leader to the ground.

"No, I suppose not, but they have come a long way" he said glancing over at Clay and Omi who were lounging back enjoying the show.

There was a blinding light and a girl appeared before them.

Raimundo and Kimiko quickly separated just as the girl collapsed. They all ran up to her, checking for a pulse. She had one but it was faint and blood was still gushing out of a wound on her side.

"Who is she?" Omi asked, not that anyone actually knew.

"Look" Raimundo exclaimed. Clutched tightly in her hand was the Sands of Time. A Wu that was supposed to be safely locked away in the vault.

"I will take her to the infirmary, our questions will be answered once she is conscious" Master Fung stated, carefully lifting the girl and heading towards the temple.

"I wonder where she comes from" Kimiko asked, completely forgetting her PDA, still held hostage in the wind dragons hand.

"I believe the real question is when she comes from" Raimundo said, his eyes trailing after the strange girl.

* * *

**Aurora528: Well, what do you think so far?**

**Clay: Sounds interestin' so far.**

**Raimundo: Raikim my ass!**

**Aurora528: It's only been the first chapter**

**Raimundo: Don't matter**

**Aurora528: Ugh, you see what I have to put up with? Anyway please review or I'll... uhh...**

**Amie: You'll what?**

**Aurora528: You shoo, anyway if you don't review I'll sick a bunch of starving mutant muffins on you.**

**Xiaolin gang: O_o**


	2. Unknown Prophecy

**Aurora528: Well I'm back with the second chapter, thanks for the reviews xXWindxFireXx, and FranFenn!**

**Kimiko: I'm gonna go ahead and guess anyone who didn't review was eaten by mutant muffins?**

**Raimundo: Starving mutant muffins.**

**Omi: Stop pulling my arm, there are no such things**

**Raimundo: Leg**

**Aurora528: Who says there's no such thing**

**Xiaolin Gang: O_O**

**Unknown Prophecy**

Amelia opened her eyes and groaned. Her side was still killing her and the bright light shinning through the window wasn't helping.

"So, your awake" a voice said softly and she blinked several times, seeing an elderly man sitting in a nearby chair. Glancing around, she found herself lying down on a mat, her side stitched and bandaged.

"Master Fung, is that you?" she asked, just now recognizing him. He smiled, but still had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You come from the future?" he asked, nodding towards the Sands of Time resting on the floor next to her. She grinned, realizing she had made it to the past.

"Uh yeah..." she replied rather awkwardly, knowing the consequences of messing with the time line. Then again, wasn't that why she was here?

"What's your name child?" Master Fung questioned, that smile never leaving his face.

"Just call me Amie" she glanced around again and spotted a window above her. Struggling to her feet, she gripped the edge of the window sill and pulled herself up. The Monk watched her carefully as she looked out in awe.

"I can't believe it" she whispered, laughing.

"Tell me Amie, why are you here?" she turned back to him, her smile fading a bit.

"To change the future" she paused and he waited patiently, "you understand that I can't really say anything, but if you need some reassurance, look at the prophecy." His eyes widened, only the monks knew about the entire script.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you want" she bowed ever so slightly, not wanting to reopen her wound. Master Fung bowed back, then left.

She looked down and saw that her clothes were practically torn to pieces. Glancing around, she found a pile of robes in the corner. Grinning, she carefully removed her black and gold ones. Fingering the red silk, she slipped it onto her shoulders, loosely tying the black sash around her waist.

_'This time I'll make it right, I'll save the world'

* * *

_

Raimundo stood there, eyes closed, ignoring the pouring rain and approaching storm. He was shirtless, the top half of his Shoku robes lying a safe distance away.

"What's he doing?" Dojo asked kimiko, who sat watching as Raimundo brought his fist against his open palm, seemingly in a meditative state. She was silent, watching Omi quickly and quietly sneak up behind his leader.

He was about 5 feet away when he launched himself into the air, preparing to surprise his opponent with a viper strike. They thought Raimundo was done for when the dragon of the wind suddenly turned and preformed a tornado kick. It was simple, but one of Rai's favorites and could only be describe in two words _'c__ontrolled chaos'_.

Omi was sent flying through the air, landing in a nearby tree. The dragon of wind turned again, blocking Clay's kick, and sending him soaring with a powerful blast of wind. He smirked, widening his stance and letting the 2 dragons rush him at once.

"Shoku Storm! Wind" he yelled as a large tornado formed around him. The others stopped and starred in awe as Raimundo stood perfectly still within the center of the twister.

"It may be raining Omi, but storms are my specialty" he smirked, lightning flashing above their heads.

"I refuse to believe you can defeat me in my own element" the cue-ball yelled over the wind, "Wudai Neptune! Water." The blast hit the twister head on, but did nothing but make it bigger, turning it into a water tornado.

"Uhh, I don't think that was such a good idea partner" Clay called over, backing up towards the temple.

"Do you admit defeat?" Rai crackled maniacally.

"I'll never give out" the monk screamed.

"In Omi, never give in" Kimiko corrected, enjoying the show. Storms weren't exactly her element and she knew fire tornado wasn't exactly what they needed right now.

"I think that's enough for one day" Master Fung interrupted and the winds soon died down, leaving a grinning Raimundo. A girl stepped out from behind the monk, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Dojo, is that you?" she exclaimed, carefully kneeling down and starring at the small green dragon. His eyes shifted from Master Fung to the girl a little uneasy.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko" the dragon of fire stood up from the porch. Smirking, the girl straightened up.

"I know, and that's Omi, Clay, and Raimundo" they starred at first then remembered she was from the future. Studying her more closely, they found her to be around their age, maybe a little younger.

"Well I reckon you know our names, but we're still in the dark when it comes to yours" Clay tipped is hat, walking up next to Kimiko.

"Amie" she quickly said, glancing out through the storm, "how long was I out?"

"About 2 days" Raimundo replied, picking up the rest of his robes. He put them back on, rewrapping the golden sash. She grinned happily, seeing him standing there in all his glory.

"You guys were heroes in the future, everyone knows your names" they looked surprised considering them training here and saving the world was supposed to be kept under wraps.

"So why, may I ask, are you here?" Omi all but demanded, barely coming up to her chin.

"Sorry, can't tell you" she then walked past him and out into the rain. Spreading out her arms, she twirled in a circle, starring up at the sky. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed, making her grin even more.

"I love storms" she said, walking back over to them.

"There's an extra room for you on the other side of Kimiko's and dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" Master Fung stated before walking away, Dojo following closely.

"Same old Fungster" shaking her head, she headed towards where she knew the kitchen use to be, the dragons starring after her.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her stay here? She could be working for the Heylin side" Dojo said, as they reached the scroll room.

Master Fung took out a strange looking key from his pocket and removed a brick along the far wall. Reaching his hand in, he grabbed a highly decorated box. Turning the key, he unlocked it.

"What is that?" Dojo exclaimed as a bright light almost blinded him.

The monk took out an old looking scroll and closed the chest. The light soon died down as he began reading, his eyes widening.

"The Prophecy..."

* * *

Chase Young's eyes flew open, feeling a strange disturbance in the air.

He had seen the Xiaolin warriors new housemate through the eyes of his slaves, but had thought nothing of it, other than mild interest. His eyes scanned his throne room, searching for the disturbance, but found it empty.

That's when he saw it, a light coming from behind a stone wall off to his left. He stood and placed a hand over a certain brick.

The wall moved away, revealing a chest with strange chinese lettering on it and a golden dragon wrapped around the lid. Taking out a matching key from the chain around his neck, he opened the box.

The light disappeared when he removed the scroll and his eyes widened.

"The Prophecy..."

* * *

**Raimundo: Wait, you can't leave it at that!**

**Kimiko: Yeah, what's this Prophecy about?**

**Amie: You'll see...**

**Aurora528: Hey, that's my line!**

**Clay: Yall will just have to review so she'll update sooner**

**Omi: Review?**


	3. Revelations

**Aurora528: Sorry about the wait, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Raimundo: So do we get to find out about this Prophecy? Or who Amie is? Or how any of this has to do with us?**

**Amie: =D**

**Aurora528: Uhh, here eat some popcorn... Anyway, I ask god to please give real life Raimundo and Kimiko clones to all the people who review this chapter.**

**Revelations**

"So..." Amie said awkwardly, shifting in her seat.

They'd just finished dinner in silence and now the Xiaolin Warriors were sitting across from her, openly starring. She could tell they wanted to ask her questions that she couldn't answer, but for some reason they just sat there quietly.

"Anyone want dessert?" she asked, jumping out of her seat before they could open their mouths.

Instead of going to the fridge, she made a beeline for the door. Sighing in relief, she headed down the hallway, eager to at least get some rest.

"What'd ya think, can we trust her?" Raimundo questioned in a hushed voice.

"She seems alright, besides, it'd be nice to have another girl around" Kimiko replied, filing her nails.

"I shall keep an eye on her to be safe" Omi announced, disappearing from the room. Clay stood suddenly and walked around the table.

"What's up?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"Dessert does sound mighty fine right about now" the texan grinned, opening the freezer.

* * *

"You don't actually believe she's the one mentioned in The Prophecy do you?" Dojo asked incredulously. He's been around for awhile and every since that scroll has come into existence the monks have suspected every Xiaolin Dragon thats ever come to the temple, including Dashi and Wuya.

Boy were they wrong.

"I do" Master Fung replied, sipping on his tea.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS DON'T YOU?" the dragons shrill voice echoed through the temple, making the old man flinch.

"Restrain yourself Dojo" he chided, "the time for action will come, but for now we must allow Amie to do what she came here to do."

"Whatever that is" the monks small companion muttered.

* * *

Chase reread the scroll for what seemed like the hundredth time, his left hand gripping the edge of his throne in an iron like grip, his knuckles turning white.

All this time he was going after Omi, believing him to be the perfect apprentice, it would seem he had targeted the wrong dragon.

"How had I missed the signs" he growled and felt another presence enter the room.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Wuya smirked, pouring herself a glass of wine from a nearby table.

Chase said nothing, reading over scroll one more time as if the script had changed from 5 seconds ago. The Heylin Witches curiosity got the better of her and found herself leaning against the throne, looking over his shoulder.

"The Prophecy" her eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"Yes, as I recall, you were once mistaken for one of the chosen ones" she huffed and turned away, crossing her arms.

_**Flashback**_

_Chase grimaced. Dashi and Wuya were at it again, exchanging blow after blow._

_"Sparring is like foreplay for those two" Guan laughed beside him. The younger monk rolled his eyes, watching the match and estimating the outcome._

_Wuya was strong, but her temper blinded her, while Dashi was amazingly fast and perfectly calm._

_"He could have won by now" he observed, not quite understanding why the wind dragon was prolonging the fight._

_"Perhaps but you know Dashi, doesn't attack unless absolutely necessary, he'd rather wear down his enemy" the two sat back, enjoying the show. "2 days ago I overheard the monks talking about The Prophecy..." Guan trailed off as his companion turned his head._

_"I've read about it, but none of the scrolls mentioned what it was about. I just assumed 10,000 years of darkness, thats all they ever seem to talk about these days."_

_"I'm afraid your only half right" there was a pause, but the older monk seemed far from done. "I don't know much about it myself, but I do know that it speaks of two dragons, that when together are capable of creating an ultimate power that could either save or destroy the planet."_

_"The monks think its Dashi and Wuya?" Chase grinned, but then turned serious, "that kinda power is dangerous, perhaps we should warn them."_

_"No, we'll let the masters take care of it... at least for now."_

_**Flashback**_

"Well they were wrong" the witch snapped, her thoughts centered on her old sparring partner.

"Obviously" she glared at him, which he simply ignored, carefully rolling up the scroll.

"So why the sudden trip down memory lane?" Wuya demanded, gulping down the rest of her drink and chucking the glass against the wall, watching it shatter.

"It started glowing" he replied and her eyes widened, "Guan was wrong about one thing... there are 3 dragons mentioned in The Prophecy, not 2."

* * *

Amie paced around her newly acquired room after having spent the last 4 hours trying to sleep.

She growled quietly, not understanding the sudden insomnia. Carefully, she unwrapped the sash around her waist, checking the bandages. They seemed fine. For a second there, she thought she might have tore a stitch out while tossing and turning on the mat.

Giving up, she made her way towards the thin door that led into the hallway.

Halfway there she paused, and listened for the snoring and heavy breathing of the others. _'1... 2... 3... 4'_ she counted off in her head and sighed in relief, the Xiaolin Dragons were asleep.

She silently opened the door and crept down the hallway.

Every so often she'd pause and listen, making sure she was alone. The time was lost on her, but if she had to guess, she'd probably say it was around 1 or 2 a.m. That was really late considering the wake-up time here was dawn, 4 hours from now.

Finally reaching her destination, she slid the door aside, strolling calmly into the scroll room.

Removing a brick along the far wall, she removed the golden chest. Her eyes lit up, running her hand over the beautifully sculpted dragon curled around the lid.

"You might need this" a voice called out from behind her.

Jumping slightly, she turned. Master Fung stood at the far side of the room, a ruby key in his hand, lit torch in the other. In one quick motion he was beside her, and she felt an object slip onto her palm.

Looking down she realized he wanted her to open it.

Grinning, she inserted the key and the lid sprang open. The light was blinding, illuminating the once dark room, but the two gave it no mind, seemingly unaffected.

The scroll dimmed and she reached out for it, gently grasping the delicate script.

The parchment was old, but the words stood out, black ink glowing.

It read:

_2 dragons,_

_Bound by fate,_

_Doomed by love,_

_Will bring about 2 paths,_

_One of death, destruction,_

_The other of life, compassion,_

_When a dark storm draws near,_

_When fire threatens to destroy,_

_And when the winds start to change,_

_Together,_

_They will awaken an ultimate power,_

_A Golden Dragon,_

_But alone,_

_Would mean the end._

_

* * *

_

**Hmm, I probably could've done better with The Prophecy, anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me.**

**You think you got something better but still along those lines I'll change it, but otherwise, I guess I'm stuck with it.**

**It's around 2 a.m. maybe its just my brain not working -shrug-**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone, so sorry for not updating but I have absolutely no time to write anymore with college but I more than willing to hand the story over if someone wishes to continue it.**

**Just review this 'chapter' or send me a private message and I'll pick the person I think will actually finish it XD unlike myself.**

**You can shape the story anyway you want or I can give you ideas of where I was taking it, it would be up to you whether to use it or not.**

**I am sorry about this, but I know a lot of people liked the plot and the story in general and I am ashamed it won't get finished.**

**Please take this into consideration.**

**Peace,**

**Aurora528**


End file.
